The Beggining
by wick3dlov3ly12
Summary: Emma confesses her love towards Regina but is it too much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As usual, I sat on my bed in the top floor of the house and watched Regina pick apples from my window. I don't know the precise reason why but I had begun to warm up to Regina. No i'm lying, my feelings for her have grown, they've reached that point where I think I love her. She obviously doesn't know a thing.  
I made my way down the stairs. A note from Henry sat on the table, "Emma, I'm going out I will be back soon." it read. I smiled at this. I walked to the doorway that led me to the most beautiful figure. I stood there admiring her every movement.  
"Miss Swan, may I help you?" she said. I broke from my glare and stumbled to gain balance. I cleared my throat and slightly said, "Um, those are some really ripe apples." As usual my stupid self said this while looking at her perfectly shaped breasts. "Miss Swan, please, control your staring." I quickly regained focus eye to eye. I felt my face begin to heat up. "Well, why don't we head on over into the house now. I do have things to do." Regina said. But i barely moved, still remembering her figure. "Miss Swan." she continued. This brought me out of my trance.  
She walked in and i followed. I took a seat at the table while she carefully washed the apples. "Regina..." I started. "Hmm?" she replied sternly, it was the first time I actually called her that. "Have you ever felt inseperable from someone. You care about them so much your world revolves around them. So much that without them anxiety takes over and makes it hard to breathe?" I asked her curiously, and nervously. I sat in silence waiting for a response that I was 90% sure she wasn't going to say, but the silence broke. "Yes. My beloved Daniel. I loved him with everything. Every day without him was agonizing." for once i heard emotion in her voice, a vulnerability that she never showed. "No, I mean with a woman." "Miss Swan what are you trying to get at?" she said while moving the apples to the middle of the table and taking a seat.  
"Miss Swan are you trying to tell me something?" I looked at her and sighed, I wasn't completely sure if it was time to tell her the truth. "Um...it's just that I think I'm in love with a woman here in Storybrooke." I confessed. She gave me a wicked smirk. "Is it Mary Margeret Blanchard that's got your tummy in knots?" she asked in wonder. She was suddenly very interested in the subject. I was too nervous to talk so i shook my head no. Her face gave an expression of confusion. She continued guessing, "How about Ruby? She's like the town slut though therefore i believe you can do way better. I mean you are a pretty cool gal and I-" I cut her off. "ITS YOU REGINA!" I yelled. I couldn't believe I confessed my own crime. The ball in my throat suddenly became bigger, and my eyes were full of tears. I could barely see anything through them as my tears built up.  
Although I couldn't see her face I felt it soften. Her face was also slightly angry. The tears running down my face were fast. One after the other not taking a break. For the first time ever, Regina stood up and wrapped her arms around me. "Emma, you are an amazing person, and I am flattered by this, but my heart belongs to Daniel." I didn't know what to say. It was all ready a surprise for her to listen to me, then call me Emma, and she was acting so nice. She rubbed my back to comfort me but it only made me worse.  
I regained control of myself and stopped crying. I literally pushed Regina off of me and stomped upstairs. I locked myself in my room and began to repeat in my head, "I don't love her." I sat on my bed for a while thinking with puffy eyes and a sore face. I had to fix this, and there was only one way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat at the bar, Ruby kept bringing me shots. "Emma, are you sure you don't wanna stop." she asked me, the red strands she had in her hair suddenly became really attractive. I shook my head no. "Give me another Ruby." "No emma go home. Mary Margaret must be worried." she took my face in her hands. I sighed and I knew she smelled the alcohol in my breath 'cause she slightly flinched. She moved the messed up strands of hair out of my face.

"Even if I wanted to, I cant drive I'm under the influence." I slurred my words and wasn't sure if she understood anything I said. Ruby let my head fall out of her hands. "C'mon Emma you can stay here for the night. I'm pretty sure granny wont mind." I nodded and she led me inside. She took me to my room, there was a soft melody playing. She helped me find my way and slowly sit on the bed but I easily got up an wrapped my arms around her. Although our foreheads touched each other, her face was still a blur and the alcohol began to take it's total effect. I felt my face and my vagina heat up. What was i doing? Was I attracted to Ruby? My leg rubbed on Ruby's and then I used my thigh to slide through her short skirt and massage her panties. She heavily sighed and slowly let out a low moan. "Emma what are you doing?" she said short of breath. "shh..." I told her shutting her up with a kiss.

We danced slowly and as I sensually ran my fingers through her dark hair I felt her nipples erect. I did it, she's horny. I rubbed her panties with my leg again and they were soaked in her fluids. I lowered my body so my face was slightly below her vagina. She squeezed her muscles and sent her liquids down her leg. I used my tongue to lick her up. I tasted her juices mixed with a slight taste of lotion. Her legs were moisturized and soft. I ran my hand up to her vagina. I rubbed her clitoris slowly. Her breathing became heavier. More liquid trickled down her leg. I let my hot breath hit her before licking up her juices again. "You sure you're straight?" I asked her. "Well I-It's hard to know when someone as h-hot as you is t-teasing the hell out of m-me." I kept teasing her, and she grabbed my hair and tried shoving my face on her, but I grasped her hand and pushed her against the wall. I had her hands behind her back. I held them with one of my hands while the other admired her perfect perky ass. I was weak by holding her down with just one hand and she threw me onto the bed and sat on my lap. She took this into her own hands and grinded her wet panties on my leg. She moaned and moaned, not really sure what to do with a woman. "Would you just like me to fuck you." she plopped herself on the bed and nodded, "P-p-please." She took her clothes off faster than she served. I went down to be face to face with her heated and wet vagina. It glistened with her fluids.

"You're so perfect." I inhaled the sweet scent of the erotic moment. "Just do it all ready please." she said out of breath and waiting for my first move. I chuckled and traced her outsides and cleaned up the extra moisture around them. Only that slight touch set her off into a tense orgasm. Her body spasmed and when it stopped I dug in. I started with her clitoris. I made sure i sucked it and not flicked it to give her extra sensation. Her blue eyes glistened with water and her mouth didn't close. She bit her lip and breathed heavily. I opened up her vaginal lips and they revealed a nice pink and wet inside. I used my tongue and stuck it inside her. I moved in and out constantly licking excess juices that escaped from my mouth. "Emma, im gonna cum." but before I could process what she was saying she squirted right into my mouth and lifted up her hips high in the air. I swallowed it and cleaned her up. I looked up and got on top of her. Her juices still ran down my face. I leaned in to kiss her. She cleaned up he fluid from my chin and kissed me. We kissed for a while. Her tongue massaging mine.

"Ruby, we need you downstairs." granny called from below us. Ruby quickly shot up, her legs still a little weak from her orgasm. She dressed up and kissed me and ran downstairs back to work. I smiled and fell asleep.

When I woke up Ruby was hovering above me with a plate of breakfast. My head hurt really badly. "Was I drunk?" I asked her. "Yes. But here granny said to take these they'll help." she handed me water and some pills. I popped them quickly. "Here beautiful, have a piece of pancakes." she cut a piece and picked it up with the fork. She started making the fork enter my mouth. I stopped her. "Ruby why are you being so nice?" I asked confused. "Well it's the right thing to do, especially since you gave me multiple orgasms last night. It's like a, 'thank you'" she smiled and proceeded with the fork again. This time I didn't resist and took the bite. "Wait multiple orgasms?" Ruby nodded. "Wait you mean we had sex last night?" I heard my own voice crack and begin to have a small cry in it. "Yeah don't you remember? It was the best day of my life." "No Ruby, I don't remember. I was drunk. I'm sorry." I got up and got dressed. I could hear Ruby begin to sob behind me. After I buckled my belt I got to her level and lifted up her face. "Ruby, it was a one night stand. I'm sorry if I led you to think more, but I'm in love with Regina. I was so angry at her for not loving me that I came here to get numb." "YOU ARE ONE FUCKED UP PERSON EMMA!" she ran out crying. She left the pancakes on my bed. I took my finger and wrote 'Im Sorry' through the frosting, knowing it probably wouldn't be visible when she came back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had just left Granny's and started to make my way to Mary Margerets house. I knocked on her door. "Oh, hey Emma come in." "Thanks." I said and sat down at the table. "Tea or coffee?" "Coffee please I got a big headache." I confessed. "Let me guess...Regina?" she answered correctly. I nodded holding my head up with my hands. She brought my coffee and her tea to the table. "Thanks." I said slurring the words slightly. "So what did she do to make you get extra drunk last night?" "She said she doesnt love me back." I cried and dropped my head to the table. Mary ran to get tissues and brought them back to the table. I blew my nose and wiped my tears. "At least you said it. And nothing went wrong the worst thing that happened was that she said no. I'm sure theres another girl here in Storybrooke that's interested in you. "Yeah there's one but I kinda fucked it up."

Mary gave me a stern look. "Who is it and what did you do?" I sighed. "Its Ruby. And I had sex with her while drunk last night. Then this morning she confessed her love for me and I told her I love Regina." I looked at Mary for her reaction. She sat there with a blank expression. "You are so crazy Emma." she got up and placed her tea cup in the sink. "Well I love Regina and that's not gonna change because I had sex with Ruby for fun." "Emma you have to stand up for what you believe in. So if you really love Regina don't give up and keep trying." she said from the kitchen. "You're right Mary! I'm going to tell her again. I'll see you later." I grabbed my leather jacket and ran out the door. When I got to Regina's house I knocked so many times that I almost made a dent in the door. "

"Ms. Swan...you sure come back fast." "When I find something I like i won't give up until its mine." I gave her the same evil/sexual smirk she usually gave me." I'm sorry but I've already explained to you that I'm not interested in your charity offer." she began to close the door but I stopped it with my foot. "What do you want ?" she asked really loudly. We stood there for a minute looking at each other. I calmed my voice, into a needy and sweet tone. "I want you Regina. Just give me a chance please." she puckered her lips angrily, "And why should I take your poor excuse for love into consideration?" I sighed as her words deeply stabbed my heart. What happened to the nice Regina from the other morning? I didnt wanna try anything risky. I hugged her tight enough and felt the color slightly regain in her skin tone.  
Her face flushed with pink tones and her mouth began to curl up in a smile. But I immediately felt the color flush out and her mouth turn back into a serious frown. "Goodbye Ms. Swan." She closed the door fully, and left me out in the arms of the cold wind.


End file.
